Promise
by Meeca-Myiozaki
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have given each other everything. When Naruto's dad finds out hell brakes loose. Will they ever find peace together again? SasuNaru M lemonness! OOCness and other pairings likely to come up.
1. Intro

Okay this is my first story

Okay this is my first story. My friends like it hope you do too! I have created this story for my good friend Joni-Lee, LOVE YOU!!

**Sasuke:** You're in a good mood.

**Meeca: **Yay! You noticed! glomps Sasuke

**Sasuke: **Okay just start the story!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto I honestly would not want to. I will leave that to Sasuke. But I would not mind owning him!**

**WARNING!! Yaoi Story: Includes Boy on Boy, men-sex, kinkiness, Sakura bashing; don't like don't read I won't tolerate flames! Don't say I did not warn you. It is rated M for reasons!**

**Introduction**

"SASU...KE!!" A boy screamed as the warm liquid coated their chests. Sasuke clutched at the boy's waist as he released his load into the sweat covered blonde under him. He bent forward laying on the smaller boy holding his waist as the walls of tight flesh tightened around his shaft.

"Nar…u…toooo…." Sasuke moaned as he emptied his load into his lover. he laid down on top of the blonde without pulling himself out, panting.

"Sasuke?" Naruto breathed out. He heard the Uchiha grunt. "I can't believe this is our last night together. I hate my father for doing this!" The blonde started crying. "I hate him!" Sasuke propped himself up and the onyx eyes stared into the deep blue eyes.

"Naruto," Sasuke said huskily, "you are what I live for. I will find you again I promise. Naruto I love you." Sasuke noticed the blonde start to cry. Sasuke kissed the eyes of his kitsune.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto gave him one last passionate kiss and got up, still crying. The raven watched his blonde get dressed then walk out of his life.

"I don't care what I have to do I will find my love again." Sasuke said feeling his chest ache and his heart wrench. "Naruto," he whispered. "I love you more then I have ever loved anything."


	2. Back With Me

Wow I was shocked at the response for the Intro

**Wow I was shocked at the response for the Intro! I loved it. Okay there is some kinkiness in this one. But there will be fore a while because we have a classic case of horny Uchiha.**

**Sasuke: **You would be horny too, if your lover was taken away from you for two years!

**Meeca: **Sasuke it is better to give up. We know you're horny. That's why I bought you this.

**Sasuke takes the bag and looks in side. **

**Sasuke: **I love you Meeca I am going to go look for Naruto.

**He runs off with evil smirk.**

**Meeca:** That Bastard left me here. Okay….THE DISCLAIMER!

**DISCLAIMER: This story belongs to me I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would be pissed and it would be rated YAOI FANS ONLY!**

**Chapter One: Back With Me**

**If I had to let go I wouldn't**

**If I had to say goodbye I wouldn't**

**If I had to I would die before letting you leave.**

** Aria Miyazakii**

The raven sat at his desk impassively. His black hair covering the annoyed onyx eyes, his pale chest visible slightly, from his uniform. Sasuke stared at the wall behind the teacher. History was his least favorite subject. He did not care about people that were dead. '_Sure they lived does not mean I want to know about them!_' Sasuke started to glare at the clock. '_You stupid bell. just ring already!_'

"Now class I will split you in to pairs for this assignment." as the teacher finished the lecture that flew over the uncaring Uchiha's mind. _'God please don't but me with Sakura, please not Sakura!'_ Sasuke heard the teacher continue," Now Hyuuga Neji with Gaara, Yamanaka Ino with Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura with Rock Lee," _**Knock, knock, knock**_, "Come in." The door slid open soundlessly, revealing a boy with sun blonde hair and almost unnatural bright ocean blue eyes. That like so many times before took his breath away.

"Um, Hello I was told this was my 2nd period class." He bowed, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He stated as he locked eyes with the raven that sat next to the window. Sasuke smirked as he saw the blonde start to turn pink.

"Mr. Uchiha!" Sasuke stopped raking his eyes over his once lover's body. To glare at the teacher.

"Hn." He grunted in response The teacher tried to glare back, but gave up quickly.

"I am going to put you with Mr. Uzumaki for this project. Your topic is to research and tell us weather you believe Mr. George Washington, America's first president had a gay lover. Class dismissed." Then, "Uchiha, you are to show Uzumaki around the school for his first week."

Sasuke groaned but inside he was extremely happy. As he walked into the hallway, hands in pockets and glaring at the floor. He felt something collide with him from behind. "Gomen Sasuke-kun. I tripped."

Sasuke looked at the blonde on top of him and smirked. _' He is cute when he blushes.'_ Naruto sat up and gazed at Sasuke worried.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked now panicked. '_He is straddling me...nothing new…wait…in school?'_ Naruto looked to preoccupied to notice the hand behind him. _**SMACK!**_ Naruto fell forward from the blow now lying on of Sasuke.

Sasuke found himself kissing the smaller boy that was on top of him. Not liking the position and knowing Naruto would not mind he switched them, taking care not to break the kiss.Naruto was now threading his figures through the black hair, pulling him closer. Sasuke realized how much he had missed the touch of his lover for the past 2 years.

Sasuke gently started touching the blonde's sides. Sasuke rubbed his tongue against Naruto's, requesting permission to explore. The sweet lips parted with no hesitation. Sasuke delve into the hot cavern, starting to rememorize the blonde's mouth. Their tongues rubbed together and flit all over. Their muscles fought for dominance while Sasuke caressed the blonde's neck and held him tightly.

"NO!!" They stopped and broke apart panting. Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes widen. He looked over his shoulder. _'Shit it's her!'_


	3. Mine

Okay sorry for the shortness in the chapters but, I am teasing my good friend Joni-Lee Because I love the one-shorts she write

**Okay sorry for the shortness in the chapters but, I am teasing my good friend Joni-Lee Because I love the one-shorts she writes and I black mail her into writing them for me ********. I love you Joni-Lee!! **

**Sasuke: **You have an issue with smut you know that.

**Meeca: **Liar! I am just trying to make it sorta exciting I hope it is working,

**Naruto: **it is working for Sasuke I mean that bag and your story gave him ideas.

**Meeca:** Please I want to hear about it! THE DISCLAIMER!

**DISCLAIMER!!** In no way do I own Naruto I left that to Sasuke. So YOU STUPID POLITICAL PEOPLE GET OFF MY TAIL!! I SAID I DON'T OWN HIM!! hehehe jk

**Give me just one breathe**

**Give me just one chance **

**And I will prove**

**I love you!**

** Aria Miyazakii**

_'That bitch interrupted us!' _"SASUKE!! No this can't be because I am your lover remember! How can you let some new kid molest you?!" Sasuke threw the famous Uchiha glare as she tried to drag Naruto from under him.

Sasuke stood quickly and grabbed his blonde, pulling him away from the pinket. Sakura tried and failed to latch on to Sasuke's arm, instead being thrown into the silver lockers behind her. '_Making out in the school hall way has its uses.'_ Sakura, who had fell forward after the hard impact, stared at the two male students as they ran for.

Naruto was blushing furiously, as he was dragged down the hall by his…ah…Sasuke. He was just making out with his…once boyfriend the wonderful sex-on-legs Sasuke Uchiha. Who was now dragging him the boys' restroom. Sasuke stopped dragging him to look in the bathroom. Seeming satisfied he pulled him in and shoved him against the wall. **(Gee, Sasuke horny)**

Sasuke attacked the neck of the smaller boy. Earning small moans from the boy. Naruto threaded his figures through the soft onyx locks and begged for more. Suddenly it all stopped. Curious blue eyes searched for black ones.

He saw them and the emotion in them hit him hard. He had not seen this man for 2 years and before lunch he had found him again and seen something he had never seen. "Naruto…" Sasuke's eyes started to water and he buried his face in the wild blonde hair. "Naruto, I missed you. I missed you so much my love."

Naruto found his cheeks start to feel wet. He buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. "Sasu..ke I-I missed you." Naruto started sobbing. " He looked up still expecting to find lust in the eyes he still knew so well. But he didn't.

"Naruto, you never could tell how much I love you could you?" Sasuke kissed Naruto tenderly on the lips. "I won't let that bastard you call a father tear you from me again." Sasuke looked deathly serious as he stated these words loudly. The blonde nuzzled the pale boy's neck as he took in the words.

Sasuke traced the tan jaw line as he brushed their lips together, and then looked at his watch. "FUCK!" Naruto looked at his lover confused. "Naruto we have to leave. It's Saturday school ends in 5 minutes and if the teacher's see us in the halls when we leave we're dead. Come with me."

The two made their way quickly to the parking lot, where Naruto was shoved gently in the passenger seat. Sasuke gracefully climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. Sasuke swore loudly as he saw Ino and Sakura running to his car. He slammed on the gas and disappeared around the corner. "Sasuke, it may not be a good time but, we really need to talk." Sasuke glared at the dobe.

"What do you mean we have to talk?" Sasuke asked coolly though Naruto could tell he was upset by the comment. Naruto looked softly at 'his' Teme." Look before you say anymore you want to come with me tonight? Itachi is dragging me on a date with his new girlfriend." Naruto burst out laughing.

"Itachi? Girlfriend? Why do those two words not fit?" Naruto kept laughing un till he heard his ring tone. _"I like…where we are…when__**…**__" _Naruto grabbed his phone and groaned as his answered. "Hello?...hey dad…I'm going to a friend's house for the night." a pause, "yes it is an old friend….NO I AM NOT WITH A GRIL ARE YOU KIDDING!" a longer pause, "I am with Sasu…" Sasuke stole the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Uzumaki," Sasuke said smirking evilly. "I am stealing your son for the night. He will be at School tomorrow. If you have a problem with this please contact Uchiha Itachi. Good Bye." He snapped the phone shut. "There now are you coming on the date or not?


	4. Protect Me and Accept Me

Ahh, how lucky are you guys I am in the mood to type

**Ahh, how lucky are you guys I am in the mood to type! Gawd anyway please I love the reviews! Enjoy this interesting Chappy! Still love you Joni-Lee. If you start another story I will write a one-shot!**

**Meeca: **Sasuke!!

**Sasuke: **Just get on with it!

**Meeca: **Gee, Bastard!

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH THAT"S RIGHT YOU DUMB LAWYERS GO TO HELL I SAID I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! watches lawyers walk away**

**How many times do I have to say it?**

**How many times do I have to try to make it clear?**

**I will protect you.**

**No matter what the cost.**

**Please let me do this.**

**I don't care anymore.**

**Let me protect your heart and mine.**

**Because you're all I have.**

** Aria Miyazakii**

Naruto noticed the car stop. He took his opportunity to straddle the raven in the seat. "Sure." Sasuke smirked as he pulled over to the side of the road.

"I have some questions. First how were you able to come back? Then where did you go after you left?" Naruto ground on the boy under him before answering.

"Well, my father gave me that night to get everything ready and done. Before sending me to a boarding school in America, he regretted it. After 4 months I started acting up really bad, cutting, getting into trouble, trying to commit suicide. Then after I got out of my 3rd therapy session last month, my mom found out…" Sasuke started laughing, even though this was a serious conversation. Naruto giggled. "It was hilarious she ripped their heads off, chewed then and spat them back out."

Sasuke nodded, he fully believed this. He remembered when he had first met the blonde's mother…

**Flashback**

Sasuke waited at the door for Naruto to answer. The door opened swiftly revealing a tall woman. "Hello, is Naru-chan here?" The woman started laughing. Sasuke glared at her irritated.

"Naruto there is a boy at the door looking for a Naru-chan! Is this the boyfriend you where telling me about?" Sasuke heard a 'thunk' and then saw a disheveled blonde in the door way, blushing fiercely.

"Oh hey Suke, what are you doing here?" The blonde asked innocently. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the tie he was wearing, wondering why he was wearing it in the first place. Sasuke crashed their lips together with bruising force.

"Not in the door way please, it is not right for a son to give his mother a nosebleed." His mother said, holding her nose. Sasuke looked up and smirked.

"So you approve of my dating Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a gentle air.

"Yes I do. As long as I get front row seats when you two have sex." the woman kept a straight face and Naruto looked at his mother with horror and Sasuke looked oddly disgusted. "I am just kidding! Gee, it looked like you where going to have a heart attack Naruto."

**End Flashback**

"So your mother almost killed someone?" The blonde nodded vigorously. Sasuke closed his eyes and chuckled, Naruto started laughing too. The raven opened his eyes and stared at the blonde. He kissed him. "We need to get going." Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"Itachi can wait a little longer, I wanna have some fun." Sasuke shook his head. Yet Naruto saw that the bulge in his pants was saying otherwise. Sasuke pulled him in to another kiss. "Later I'll make you mine." Sasuke whispered in a husky voice. Naruto pouted but got back into his seat.

"So what is Itachi's new girlfriend like?" Naruto asked. Two years ago he had been dating a girl named Kisame. Now he had a new one.

Sasuke thought a moment, "Her name is Mio and she pisses me off really bad. She loves to tease Itachi by trying to grope me. Last time she did it Itachi had to stop me from killing her." Naruto looked shocked at this news.

"Someone other then me touched you?" Naruto said quietly. Sasuke felt his heart pang. He grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed it gently. "Thanks, so are we like we were before I got these and did this." Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously.

Naruto pulled at his own sleeves. "I did." Showing the many, many cut marks. "They are fading; they say they'll be gone in a month." Then he unbuttoned his shirt to show him a thick shiny scar on the back side of his body which reached from his left shoulder to the opposite hip.

Sasuke stared at the mark in visible disbelief. "Oh my god. Who…?" Naruto looked at the floor.

"My father…" Naruto whispered.


	5. Don't Believe

Wow, don't kill me. I had one of the worse cases of writers block ever, and high school sure as hell isn't helping. If you guys are still reading this story THANK YOU!!!! I will try and update more!

**DISCLAIMER: This story belongs to me I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would be pissed and it would be rated YAOI FANS ONLY!**

Warning: rated M for a reason. But if you read chappy 1 you should know that. lol

Naruto pulled his shirt back into place and shrugged. "He was drunk and started yelling and grabbed the poker from the fireplace. I don't really want to talk about it, not right now." Naruto looked up, locking his blue eyes with the eyes of his love. "Sasuke I want to be happy for now. I have you and I'm away from my dad." Naruto looked like he was going to cry. Then looked at his phone and smiled. "But you answering to the phone was funny. Although I'm sure he'll give me hell for it." Naruto looked down at the floor of the car.

Sasuke reached over and pulled Naruto's face up. "No Naruto, I won't let him." Sasuke's eyes had a look in them. He wasn't kidding in anyway. "So come on it's a night out. Happy right?"Sasuke turned, and was about to honk the horn when Itachi came out with his girlfriend Mio.

They got out into the car and crawled into the backseat. Sasuke started the ignition and glared at Itachi in the rear-view mirror. "God, took you guys long enough. I guess quickie wouldn't apply to the way the two of you go at it." Itachi scowled at Sasuke and Sasuke laugh a dark laugh. "Well Mio I hope you can work with his permanently flaccid penis all your life." Mio blushed scarlet and hid her face.

Naruto turned around in his seat as Sasuke backed out and started driving toward the concert hall. "Heya Ita! I haven't seen you in forever." Naruto said smiling.

Itachi nodded quietly. "Yeah, it's nice to see you again Naruto, maybe with you around again Sasuke will pull the cactus out of his ass." It was Sasuke's turn to scowl at his older brother.

"Hey at least I am comfortable with myself to sleep with a man and not go after my own selfish whims." Itachi glared at Sasuke.

Naruto whimpered a little and then giggled. "Geez, you guys can't go five minutes without insulting each other can you?" Neither answered, which was to be expected, they are Uchihas.

Sasuke was done talking and let everyone know it. He turned the radio on and put it a a volume where no one would be able to communicate vocally. The guitar intro started and Naruto started bouncing a little with the beat. Where Sasuke's fingers could be seen tapping the rythem.

_Everybody's got their problems,  
Everybody says the same thing to you.  
It's just a matter of how you solve them,  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through. _

Sasuke started to drive a little faster and smiled as he felt Naruto's hand on his knee. Sasuke thought about Naruto's father and it made him go faster. He wanted the man dad, but tonight was not the night to let that be known, even though Naruto had more than likely figured it out.

_I feel I've come to realize,  
How fast life can be compromised.  
Step back to see what's going on,  
I can't believe this happened to you.  
This happened to you._

He really couldn't understand how this had happened to his love. Naruto was a sweet, gentle, caring person. Everything Sasuke denied being. **(we all know he's a softy!)** Sasuke turned the wheel to go to the concert hall. The huge venue was in front of them and Naruto squeezed Sasuke's leg in excitement.

_It's just a problem that we're faced with, am I  
Not the only one who hates to stand by.  
Complications ended first in this line,  
With all these pictures running through my mind_

Sasuke didn't turn down the volume as he drove closer there was a long line, and even though they had reserved parking spots and backstage passes they would still have to wait. As they waited Sasuke thought of what Naruto must have gone trough and pictures rushed through his head of what happened.

_Knowing endless consequences,  
I feel so useless in this.  
Get back, step back, and as for me,  
I can't believe.  
_

_Part of me, won't agree,  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure.  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure. _

Sasuke turned as Naruto turned the volume down and pointed at the window. He rolled the window down and smiled. "Check your list Uchiha, 4 accompanying." The man standing outside of the car nodded and walked back in to check. He came back out with four passes and a parking sticker.

"Drive around back it's the blue door you're looking for, have a good time Sir." The man bowed and waved them on.

Naruto and Mio squealed. "This is going to be fun!"


End file.
